


A Different Kind of Lust

by Mooglebop



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooglebop/pseuds/Mooglebop
Summary: Luxu's thoughts on his possibly final vessel after countless years of clutching at his sanity.





	A Different Kind of Lust

**Author's Note:**

> First submission, a very, extremely brief splurge. I haven't written lately, any criticism within reason is appreciated!
> 
> Includes:
> 
> \- A comparison to r*pe.

What number is this? I've lost count, but it must be in the hundreds. I do not think I could admit it aloud, but the anticipation was simply _killing_ me. How I craved the animalistic struggle, the unrestrainable riot of heart against heart; an unprepossessing power play. Delectable memories of their desperate prayers sparked a blaze in my soul that soldered shut the cage that contained any empathy I may have had left.

I cornered him.

The best part was always watching the subtle change from confusion to sheer terror in their eyes as their world turned to black. Deftly, two became one, and would soon be _only_ one. My heart and soul would douse his with little to no effort, but what was the fun in that? I feared for a moment my grin would rip my face in half. He cringed. He could feel my intense eagerness. He may be the final vessel, so I wanted to make it last. He was weaker than I thought, however, so it was wishful thinking.  
I etched into him my ethos, branding into his heart my name. He mouthed it slowly back to me, his weak form collapsing backwards onto the familiar, proverbial glass platform. I liked him. He was one of those that never broke eye contact. I did always prefer hazel eyes; there was something so... soft about them that I felt quite suited me. They suited him. I drew closer.  
His dolorous clambering at the ground beneath him hastened as I leaned in- no, no, look at me. My nails dug into the space beneath his jaw, my favorite part of the body. His warm pulse was against my fingertips, our eyes mere inches apart. His shaky breath hot against my face. The low hum of darkness around us nearly stifled his crying completely. I am grateful to have witnessed such raw, unadulterated anguish once more. Words cannot describe how I feel when I do this; when I take them, be them, _rape_ them of their whole beings. 

I opened my eyes, examined myself briefly, and went on my way. I wasn't very fond of the name, kinda basic, honestly. Basic name for a basic body, but one must suffer for the sake of inconspicuousness. I turned a few corners aimlessly, then waited. The body's original heart quickly faded. How terribly, uninspiringly weak. Easy kill, though. I had been watching him for quite some time, learning his mannerisms and quirks. I briefly wondered how many faces I had worn in my endless lifetimes. Why must I always get so existential.  
Several days passed before he finally approached me. I knew he would come. I've become relatively proficient at wild guesses. He sensed I was special, I'm sure, as he made his way towards me. His eyes lingered for a moment, and he opened his mouth to say something, but before he could utter a word, I spoke up, "What are you looking at, ya' old coot?"


End file.
